The Hand That Fate Deals
by little ol' blue eyes
Summary: On one of his rare days off, Edward meets Bella but before he has a chance to ask for her number she is called away. Is this the end or does fate have something else up her sleeve?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is something that has been sitting on my computer for a while and I've decided to publish it. The next chapter is already written so I'll update soon. The chapters in this story will be short so I'll try to update frequently.  
Don't worry, I'm still working on my other stories so they will be updated too! I don't know how fast I'll be able to update, I'm busy with work at the moment so I'll apologize in advance in case I'm slow.  
Enjoy!**

**The Hand That Fate Deals**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 1**

**  
_BPOV  
_**

I looked at the clock, it was 11:30. An acceptable time for lunch? I think so. I'd managed to swag myself a two hour lunch break today and I planned on walking across the millennium bridge and making my way to Covent Garden. I figured I'd make the most of the June weather and enjoy the sun. It was gorgeous today, reaching over 30⁰C. It was cool inside the Tate Modern where I worked but it was very hot outside, just my kind of weather. I decided I'd grab a sub of the day and then wonder around the markets of Covent Garden. Angela had just had her baby a few weeks ago and I thought I'd find a nice gift by way of saying congratulations. I was bound to find something beautiful and unique on one of the stalls. If I didn't it wouldn't be wasted time, I always enjoy my Covent Garden whenever I go. The street entertainers are always fun, except that one time they dragged me into their routine. It was completely mortifying and Rose didn't drop it for months.

I shut down my lap top and grabbed my bag, ready to make my way outside. I was ignoring the looks Mike kept sending me. He really creeped me out. I always made sure I never found myself in a dark corner of the gallery knowing he'd probably be watching me and use it as his time to strike. He really couldn't take the hint, he was always asking me out. Apart from the pain in my back that was Mike, I really enjoyed working at the Tate. I'd always loved art and the Tate housed some really unique pieces. We were constantly discovering artists and displaying their work. I'd studied Art History at York University and found a job in a small gallery just outside of London straight after I graduated. I worked my butt off, eventually securing myself a job at the Tate. The day I got this job was my proudest moment, it was huge for me. I'd achieved my dream. Now all I need is a gorgeous husband and a house overlooking Greenwich Park and I'll have everything I've ever wanted. At the moment I owned a small flat in Greenwich but as soon as I could afford it, I was gonna buy one of those houses by the park. That was years off though, they were way out of my price range.

I walked across the Millennium Bridge slowly, enjoying the gentle breeze that was blowing and watching the Thames below me. I loved this bridge.

I eventually reached Covent Garden stopping off at Subway just before I reached it. I spent half an hour looking at stalls before I found the perfect gift for Ang. It was a beautiful scrap book. Perfect for filling with pictures of her cute little son Adam. He was adorable with podgy arms and legs, although don't tell Angie that, she'd kill me for even suggesting her beautiful baby was in the least bit chubby. After paying for the scrap book I carried on looking around the stalls. I obviously wasn't looking where I was going though because I bumped right into something, well someone. I stumbled back and landed flat on my arse. Very lady-like. Boy do I know how to make a good impression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**  
_EPOV_  
**

I had the day off today; a very rare occurrence and instead of having a much needed lye-in, I'm getting up at 8am to go shopping. It is Alice's birthday next week and I still haven't bought her a present. I'm beginning to get a bit desperate. I have no idea what to get her and I'm running out of time. I figured I'd go to Covent Garden and if I don't find anything there, I'll make my way to Oxford Street. God this is a nightmare, I hate shopping.

I didn't make it to Covent Garden until 12 noon. But I'm 100% to blame for that, I told you I hate shopping. I decided to go for a run after I woke up. Running helps me clear my head and relax. I was hoping that time alone with my thoughts would help me come up with some idea as to what to get Alice for her birthday. By the time I got back to my place it was already 9:30 and I was incredibly sweaty. Obviously I needed a shower and I followed that with breakfast. Then to put off shopping just that little bit more I decided to clean my house. Ok, so it wasn't particularly dirty; I like to keep my place clean. To be honest I'm a bit of a neat freak. I can't stand mess. I think a house should look lived in not like a pig sty. So despite the fact my house was spotless I wasted precious time cleaning it some more; anything to delay the inevitable, right?

So, I reached Covent Garden at 12 and started my search for the perfect gift, although, I had no idea where to start. I figured I'd look around the stalls first and if I found nothing of interest I'd fall back on the clothes shops scattered around. Alice loves clothes, I suppose the perfect description of her would be 'fashion nazi'. God forbid you should ever wear something she doesn't approve of. If I don't find anything else, clothes are the safest thing to buy her.

It was while I was perusing the stalls that a spotted her. She was gradually making her way towards me from the other end of the row, stopping to look at the stalls as she passed. I noticed her pause for longer at one particular stall to purchase something. Whatever she bought, was being gift wrapped and it was at this point I decided to be bold and make a move to approach her.

She was beautiful, a goddess. When I first spotted her I was dumbfounded. I couldn't move, I was rooted to my spot on the pavement. I was shocked by her presence, never before had I been so captivated by a woman.

Just as I reached her she moved from the stall she was previously looking at and crashed right into me. I watched in horror as she fell backwards onto the floor, praying she wasn't hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
